I love this Life
by Fragile Memories
Summary: Nova's been down lately. A little talk with Antauri changes one outlook on life.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing! No Super Robot Monkey's for me :c**

 **Hopefully it's all right, I had a small life story I wanted to share at the end of this ^.^  
*************************************************************************************************************

I hate that Skeleton King destroys lives. The heartache and destruction he leaves behind him. The untamed suffering of so many across the galaxies. I hate that the Alchemists sou was tainted by the unwelcome force that now controls him. My memories of him are not my own, but at least I seen the glimpse of the good man. I want more, but have collected enough to see his relationship with each of us was unique and special. And I felt I had been especially close to him, and that saddens me. I hate that I feel powerless to help him. I hate that I feel powerless period!

I hate that Mandarin betrayed us, the team, and what he once stood for. He use to be a good friend and trusted ally. I hate that I allowed myself to be blind because I didn't want to face the hard truth. Maybe if I hadn't, things wouldn't have gotten as bad as they did. My team may not have been hurt as bad as they were. I hate myself for being so stupid. I hate everything he put me through, and everything he put my teammates through. I still blame myself for it, so I guess I hate myself most of all. I hate that I cant be more useful to the team...

Looking back up to the silver monkey who listened to my every word intently. The long silence was awkward, hey, if he didn't want to know she shouldn't have made me tell him what's been bugging me. I know I've been down lately, but I wish he wouldn't pry... He blinked ad smiled genuinely before speaking. "Now that you've released the negativity weighing you down, let's now refill you with some positive energy. Think about the things you love now.: I stared at him for a moment or two. Caught off guard by his words, though I maybe should've expected something like that. "That's easy, I love my team, my family."

"Chiro is such a sweet kid, and has a good heart. He has a genuine compassion for every living thing. He's become so strong in the short time he's known us, well, with the help of yours truly of course." Hey, I couldn't help but take the free bragging rights. I helped shy little Chiro become the brave, strong warrior he is today, even if he did learn a bit of cockiness from Sprx. But I was proud of him. Proud to have gotten to be a part of his life, and his strength. "I can't imagine the team without him."

"And Gibson, sure he tries to lecture us all the time and I understand half of what he says at best, but he means well. He has his own way of showing love and compassion that I think most misunderstand from his sophisticated nature. I'm not sure the team would survive well without him though, his knowledge has helped us out many times, and I love that we can always count on him for that."

Otto is maybe a bit to trusting and naive at times, but you can always expect his cheerful attitude to bring light to any situation. He's himself and I'd never want to change that. His happiness is so sweet and infectious, we really can't go without someone bringing a positive attitude around here, and Otto is the perfect monkey for the job."

"Mr. Cool himself, Sprx... ok, so I sometimes hate his flirty attitude,but he's not a bad guy. He tends to hide behind his sarcasm instead of just opening up, you just gotta know how to read him. He's very sincere though, He's always willing to help a comrade in need. Not to mention he's very confident, which can be encouraging for everyone else too."

"And of course there's you Antauri. I may not always admit it, but I look up to you for your calm manner and words of wisdom. You've helped me in so many ways, and I doubt you see just how much. And you're probably the only one really brave enough to deal with my temper. You're always so sure of yourself and what you say. I admire your positive outlook on life, and I love you for that."

Sighing lightly as silence once again fell upon us. Antauri was a strange, hard to understand monkey sometimes, but I meant what I said. And after letting everything out, the hate, the love, I do feel better. That's why I'm fighting in this battle against my... former... creator... "Thanks Antauri." I looked up and smiled at him, he looked happy. I loved seeing him happy, I always feel like I've done something right when that happens. "I love this life Antauri, and I wouldn't want anything to change."

"You know Nova, they say for every bad thing you say, you're suppose to say three positive things about yourself to counter act that.' I blinked, once again the great Antauri took me by surprise. "And I think you owe me a few of them." I looked away, sure I'm a strong warrior, but what else do I really have going for me? He come over to me, placing one of his cold metallic hands on my shoulder. "Let me be of assistance." Smiling in his very fatherly way. "You're strong, compassionate, and genuine. You're the first into a battle, and likewise the first to aid a comrade. You're reliable, independent, and a most valued teammate. Everyone on this team loves you Nova, you're our sister. Never forget that."

I practically tackled him with a hug, and I think I caught him off guard for once. But I couldn't help it. I became overwhelmed with emotions, most was held in happiness, some of it was shock, and love. I didn't realize anyone on the team thought that highly of me. But it was Antauri of all monkeys that said it, you can't argue with him, he's so wise, he sees and knows more than any of us could hpe to understand. I'll have to choke back this strange lump in my throat before I can talk normally. The silence seemed to last an eternity as I vainly tried to keep myself together. And I refused to let go of him yet. "Thanks Antauri."

 **So I kinda wanted to write something so I could share this.**

 **This was inspired by the story, "Greater Love" By Tiger Priestess here on fan fiction. I loved the story and had a moment in my life I wanted to share.**

 **I was at work one day, just beyond stressed, angry, and didn't want to be there. Was cleaning a meat shop at the time. So I had asked God to play me a song. The current one on the radio ended, and the very next song that started, was by a duo known as Locash, and the song was called "I love this life"**

 **My thoughts were "Seriously? ... Fine, have it your way!" So I turned it up and did end up feeling better. So now I refer it as 'God's humor song for me' and I get all excited whenever it's played on the radio now!**

 **Anyway, that was my story.**

 **I hope you enjoyed the one I wrote too, I love hearing your thoughts ^.^**


End file.
